Gangsta Wikia
Willkommen im Gangsta Wikia Herzlich Willkommen auf der Startseite unseres Wikia. Wie ihr sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, ist dieses Wikia im Moment noch sehr leer, was wir aber noch ändern. Natürlich wird das aber nicht auf ein Schlag passieren, da es schon Zeit braucht, die verschiedenen Seiten zu erstellen oder zu übersetzten. Deswegen würden wir uns auch über Helfer freuen, welche mit uns dieses Wikia aufbauen. Inhalt Die Handlung spielt in der Stadt Ergastulum, die voll von Mafiosen, Kleinkriminellen, Prostituierten und bestechlichen Polizisten wimmelt. In der Geschichte geht es um zwei Männern, welche durch ihrer Vergangenheit zu Partnern wurden. Nicolas Braun und Worick Arcangelo, zwei Menschen, die so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht sind arbeiten als Männer für alles, sie können von jedem angeheuert werden und übernehmen Jobs, die sonst niemand machen möchte. Eines Tages begegnet den beiden die Prostituierte Alex Bendetto und dunkle Geheimnisse dringen ans Tageslicht. Opening Japanischer Text: Sagesumasareta ressei kakusu Yue koko ni tatsu imi wo motsu Kesshita yuen nigezu ima sagasu riyuu Kawarazu saibou samasu hikari yo I wanna renegade down Meitei shisou na hodo no Miminari ga shita Yukkuri to me wo akenakereba Ushinau mono erabenai hodo Nanika ni sugaru ishi-tachi yo Susanda kesshou motte Doko ni yukou tte iu'n da yo Sei ni kodawattenai wake demo nai yureru mirai Shouten kyori ga yugande shimatta dakede Kasumu kanjou tsunagi tomeru shudan nante Kako ni oite kita Sore de ii'n da Take away and do for me Kotae no nai sekai demo Carry on and burn it down Get away every bug Take away and do for me Nijinda kono koe wo Carry on and burn it down you've got to be the one you want Sou yatte jibun wo damasu koto sura Uragiri ni kaete shimatteita kara Nikushimi toka awaremi sae Jiko gisei de katazuketanda Take away and do for me Kotae no nai sekai demo Carry on and burn it down Get away every bug Sagesumasareta ressei kakusu Yue koko ni tatsu imi wo motsu Kesshita yuen nigezu ima sagasu riyuu Kawarazu saibou samasu hikari yo I wanna renegade down Take away and do for me Kotae no nai sekai demo Carry on and burn it down Get away every bug Take away and do for me Nijinda kono koe wo Carry on and burn it down you've got to be the one you want Breath in breath out fill out your voice Calling find out your name This is your life You never lose yourself Why don't you come These are pieces of you Why don't you come Peace out Transliterated by Rei Music, Lyrics and Performed by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION Deutscher Text: Ich verstecke den nach gegebenen Teil von mir, der verpönt wird Aus diesem Grund ist es noch von Bedeutung noch Hier zu stehen Ich suche nach dem Grund, ohne vor den Konsequenzen zu fliehen dem Licht, das meine beständigen Zellen erwachen lässt Ich möchte gnadenlos jagen! Da gibt es ein Geräusch in meinen Ohren so laut, dass es mich schwächt Wenn ich langsam meine Augen öffne hält mich meine Bestimmung so fest gefangen das ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich befreien soll Nimm sie Weg und tu's für mich Selbst, wenn die Welt keine Antwort hat mach weiter und brenn sie nieder Werde alle Schädlinge los Nimm sie weg und tu's für mich diese erdrückende Stimme von mir mach weiter und brenn sie nieder Sei derjenige, der du sein willst Atme ein, Atme aus Gib deiner Stimme Kraft Schreie, Schrei und finde deine Namen Das ist dein Leben Du gibst dich niemals auf Warum kommst du nicht mit Bis dann Letzte Wiki-Aktivitäten Neueste Blogs Umfrage Lieblings-Hauptcharakter Nicolas Braun Worick Argangelo Alex Bendetto Weitere Manga- und Anime-Wikis Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Wikia Kategorie:Wiki